Ninja Gaiden Wiki:News/2015
Welcome to the Ninja Gaiden Wiki News Archive. These are the news stories were added in the year 2015 and have been stored for archiving purposes. October No Ninja Gaiden currently in development 10 October Zero-ELEC (talk) In a recent interview with Dengeki Playstation, Koei Tecmo’s Yosuke Hayashi (current head of Team Ninja) had this to say about the possibility of a new Ninja Gaiden game: "Although a lot of our staff want to work on one, since we’re working on a variety of projects, we’re not actually going ahead with it. We have a number of ideas, so we’ll tell you when it comes to form." Source: Gematsu, via NeoGAF September ''NIOH'' and DoAX3 by Team Ninja 16 September Zero-ELEC (talk) It's been a bit since the last update, but here's a bit of Team Ninja news: Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 has been announced by Team Ninja and will have two versions: Fortune for the PlayStation 4 and Venus for the PlayStation Vita. This game has been confirmed to feature Kasumi, and may feature other characters that appear in the Ninja Gaiden series. Additionally NIOH (formerly Ni-Oh) is also in development from Team Ninja and was reconfirmed to be in development at this years Tokyo Game Show. The game was first announced in 2004 and has suffered numerous delays and fell out of public consciousness. The game is set to be a historical action title with role-playing game elements. Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 is set for release on the PS4 and PSVita platforms. NIOH is set for release sometime in 2016, exclusively for the PS4 console. Sources: Famitsu, IGN June ''Fatal Frame V'' headed to America 18 June Zero-ELEC (talk) As the Electronic Entertainment Expo comes to a close, news concerning Fatal Frame V has been released by Nintendo. The official title of this game is now Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water and it is set to release in North America this fall. As a reminder, Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water is the new game in the Fatal Frame series exclusive to the Wii U, and features Ayane, Ninja Gaiden mainstay, as a playable character in a bonus episode; here she stealthily moves through a ghost infested mountain to save a girl from committing suicide. Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water will release for the Wii U in North America sometime this Fall. Sources: Wii U - Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water E3 2015 Trailer April ''Fatal Frame: Oracle of the Sodden Raven'' and Senran Kagura: Estival Versus 1 April Zero-ELEC (talk) In today's Nintendo Direct (an online presentation by Nintendo) Fatal Frame: Oracle of the Sodden Raven (popularly known as Fatal Frame V) has been confirmed to be coming out in the Americas. What does this have to do with Ninja Gaiden? Well, Oracle of the Sodden Raven features as a bonus playable character the Kunoichi Ayane, a Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive staple. This game joins the recently announced Senran Kagura: Estival Versus downloadable content in featuring Ayane as a bonus character. (Senran Kagura being a hack and slash game featuring ninja girls with... clothing damage.) Fatal Frame: Oracle of the Sodden Raven will release for the Wii U in North America sometime this year. Senran Kagura: Estival Versus was released 26 March for PS4 and PSVita, and will receive Ayane as a downloadable character sometime in the future. Sources: Nintendo Direct, Siliconera February Ryu Statue 16 February Zero-ELEC (talk) Multiverse Studio recently announced a partnership with Koei Tecmo to produce a new line of Ninja Gaiden inspired statues, the first of which will be a Ryu Hayabusa statue, standing at 13 inches at a 1/6th scale. The finish product will feature LEDs. Source: Game Informer, Via Ninja Archives Portal Updates 12 February Zero-ELEC (talk) (EDIT: 13 February Zero-ELEC (talk)) We have a minor site update! Thanks to the guidance of Wikia staff and all around cool person JoePlay, the front page portal has been updated! It should no longer overflow text! Additionally, the portal now has a section for Yaiba! Look at all those red link! Geez, maybe we should do something about it. In other wiki news, hopefully we'll get some other minor updates, maybe reclaim the Twitter and Facebook pages. (Or, failing that, make new ones...) Let's begin the revival of the wiki! Remember that darkness is destined to lift in the end. We still have much left to do. UPDATE 13 February: We have a new background, once again thanks to JoePlay! (Well, I cleaned up the original Ryu image of the logos, but he made it work much better than I could have done, and he found that cool Yaiba image!) Source: None, Wiki News. Tomonobu Itagaki: "Fatal Frame V release in America" 9 February Zero-ELEC (talk) In a recent Facebook post, ex-series director and ex-Team Ninja member, Tomonobu Itagaki said the following: "Hey guys, I strongly believe that Kikuchi Keisuke [producer of the Fatal Frame series] will release the Fatal Frame V in America, in many countries. He and me have same philosophy from Tecmo days. That's what I can say for now. I want you guys to read between the lines. Anyway I will play this game :)". For those who don't know, Fatal Frame V refers to Zero: Nuregarasu no Miko (lit. Zero: Wet Crow Shrine Maiden, translated officially as Fatal Frame: Oracle of the Sodden Raven) a horror game that features as one of its protagonists Ayane, setting the game in the same universe as the Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive series. The game released last year in Japan and no official confirmation for a release from either Tecmo or Nintendo. Tomonobu Itagaki is no longer employed at Tecmo, having founded Valhalla Studios with an upcoming game Devil's Third set to be released in 2015 exclusively for the Wii U. Zero: Nuregarasu no Miko was released 27 September 2014, and is available for purchase exclusively for the Wii U. Source: Face Book Comment, Via It's been a while... 9 February Zero-ELEC (talk) So, it's been a while since this page has been updated, the wiki has changed hands like twice, Ninja Gaiden 3 has come and gone, another version was released, a spin-off was released and some other minor things happened. I'm not very knowledgable in running a wiki, so any help will be appreciated. Source: None, Wiki News.